


She [l.s]

by Calliepottx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brazil, Deathfic, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pt, brazilian - Freeform, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliepottx/pseuds/Calliepottx
Summary: "É sobre ela não ser Louis, e você não querer mais ninguém." [oneshot]





	She [l.s]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, meus amores! Essa é minha primeira tentativa de postar algo aqui no ao3 e eu decidi começar por "She [l.s]" uma fanfic já postada por mim no wattpad como Callie Tomlinson (@anonylarry) e cá estou tentando um novo público ou algo assim ahahah Me encontrem no twitter como @tonsktyles. Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

Um mês. Trinta dias.

Mais horas do que você acreditar ser capaz de contar e tantos minutos que poderia simplesmente enlouquecer.

Segundos que são horas, horas que são dias, dias que são...  _Nada_.

As pessoas têm o belo — ou não tão belo assim — costume de dizer para todos que precisarem ouvir que _'o tempo cura tudo'_ , mas se isso é realmente verdade então por qual motivo lhe parece que a sua ferida estará para todo sempre aberta? Talvez seja  _'a eterna dor de um amor perdido'_ , como uma de suas professoras murmurou certa vez ao vê-lo encarando o armário agora vazio no corredor de sua escola. Sendo ou não isto, só você sabe o quanto gostaria que o ' _perder_ ' não significasse realmente  _perder_ , mas aconteceu, e não há o que fazer para mudar tal realidade.

É quase como afogar-se diariamente — ou é isto o que imagina —, sem nunca chegar ao ponto em que os seus pulmões estão tão cheios de água e respirar já lhe dói tanto que se torna completamente impossível fazê-lo... Ou talvez seja como ser atingido por um carro vindo bem na sua direção em alta velocidade — várias e várias vezes seguidas —, mas jamais alcançar o momento no qual cada um de seus órgãos encontram-se à beira de um colapso e tudo o que o seu sistema nervoso pode fazer é lhe apagar de uma vez por todas.

Sim, seria tão mais simples e rápido se o universo acabasse com isso de uma vez por todas, mas ele é cruel e simplesmente não o faz, e enquanto isso você vive — ou algo semelhante a isto — e apenas  _ouve_...  _Ouve_...  _Ouve_...

Ouve as pessoas sussurrando o nome dele quando acreditam que você não está prestando atenção o suficiente, ou seus colegas formando sentenças cada vez mais confusas enquanto tentam encontrar as melhores palavras para utilizar em uma conversa — com medo que qualquer uma delas lhe faça desabar —, até mesmo os mais velhos lhe dando conselhos sobre coisas as quais viveram ou não. Você ouve, e preferia não ter que fazê-lo. Sua irmã mesmo tem o terrível costume de usar a frase: ' _Siga em frente, era isso o que ele iria querer'._  Como ela pode saber isto, afinal? Como todos podem saber tanto sobre aquilo se nem mesmo você o faz?

E agora aí está você,  _"seguindo em frente"._  Não que acredite verdadeiramente que uma festa de colegial com uma série de adolescentes bêbados os quais pouco se importam seja a melhor forma de fazer algo do tipo, mas Gemma lhe disse que você só precisava ficar por uma hora e que ela mesma poderia buscá-lo se não estivesse se divertindo depois disso, o que significa que você tem aproximadamente mais vinte ou trinta minutos antes de finalmente se livrar de toda essa bagunça que é a vida real e voltar para o seu quarto de onde nunca deveria sequer ter saído.

_Pois ele estaria ali. Ele estaria sorrindo. Ele estaria feliz..._ Só que não está. Então por qual razão você deveria?

É em meio aos seus pensamentos sobre o quanto essa parece ter sido a pior escolha que fizera em dias — e também ao seu quinto copo de alguma bebida a qual só está tomando para mais uma vez tentar se esquecer — que vê Eleanor, e nela você  _o vê_. O vê em cada um dos passos que aquela garota dá, como se ambos ainda caminhassem lado a lado fingindo ser o casal perfeito. O vê em seus sorrisos, que um dia foram direcionados a ele, mesmo que nunca fossem realmente verdadeiros. O vê na forma como ela se move e toca as pessoas ao seu redor, como se aquilo fosse tão simples quanto sempre fora quando ele ainda estava lá.

Assim como cada coisa naquela maldita cidade, Calder é apenas mais uma parte de alguma das muitas lembranças que você tem dele, porque fora ela quem sempre tivera tudo daquele relacionamento na frente de todos, e você nunca teve nada... Mesmo que nos bastidores da vida tudo se invertesse.

Você quase consegue visualizar como a noite se desenrolaria se o  _seu_ garoto ainda estivesse ali, sabe muito bem que precisaria somente de uma bebida ou outra antes que Eleanor finalmente parasse para conversar com as amigas lançando para o rapaz um olhar de:  _apenas não demore muito_. Ela tinha total noção de onde iria se meter quando tudo aquilo começou, sabia que estava entrando em um relacionamento de aparências com o filho gay de pais conservadores, mas isso não significava que apreciasse toda a situação... Bem, vocês dois tinham algo a mais em comum do que apenas o garoto de olhos azuis, pois você também odiava a forma como as coisas eram levadas em suas vidas e, principalmente, na vida dele. Por fim, quando ela finalmente deixasse aquela frase subentendida, ele automaticamente se voltaria para a sua direção, e não importaria a distância que estivesse um do outro — um passo ou um cômodo inteiro — você saberia.

Andaria até ele como está fazendo agora — exceto pelo fato de que não é ele quem está lá — e passaria ao seu lado sorrindo-lhe e assentindo levemente antes de ir até um lugar vazio onde logo o mesmo também estaria. E ali, tendo-o parado bem na sua frente, tudo seria tão azul e belo quanto os olhos daquele garoto que faziam o seu coração errar as batidas, já não existiria nada e nem ninguém que pudesse separá-los e vocês fariam da noite uma série de beijos e promessas de novos encontros por trás de todas as cortinas.

Retirando-lhe quase que bruscamente de seus pensamentos ela te olha enquanto se aproximam quase que automaticamente, e você sabe muito bem o que  _aquele_ olhar significa...

_Não foi sua culpa._

_Eu sinto muito._

_Ele te amava._

_Eu realmente não me importo._ Essa última lhe surpreende — mesmo que no fundo de suas mentes todos pensem assim—, e o seu desejo é simplesmente gritar que não lhe interessa se  _ela_ se importa, porque _você_  sim, mas acaba que ela não o diz, e você também não o faz, porque a frase  _'Eu sinto muito pela morte de seu namorado de mentira'_  soa completamente rude e incorreta, mesmo que tenha certeza de que a garota já se acostumou a ouvi-la, considerando que agora todos finalmente sabem — e nem mesmo o seu lado mais sensato sente muito se não pôde ficar assistindo calado enquanto Johannah agradecia a Eleanor por tudo o que fez por seu filho e comentava sobre o quanto todos ali presentes o amaram pelo o que ele era, sendo que não o fizeram.

É quase constrangedor, o tipo de silêncio que te faz balançar os pés e procurar por um ponto fixo no qual focar. As pessoas ainda conversam como se nada estivesse acontecendo ali, e é difícil saber ao certo o que deve ser feito a seguir, principalmente quando vocês dois nunca nem sequer foram amigos para começo de conversa.

_Eu sinto falta dele_ , você quer dizer, mas que diferença faria?! Então você a beija, sem nem mesmo entender aonde quer chegar com tudo isso e sabendo que em partes toda a bebida tem uma certa colaboração em sua decisão. E bem, talvez sejam os lábios dela e a simples ideia de saber que em algum momento ele passou por ali... Talvez seja porque de alguma forma extremamente complicada ela é o único caminho restante para finalmente encontrar uma parte dele e toma-la para si.

Parece uma solução simples quando a mesma finalmente move os lábios contra os seus, mas não é, pois tudo só piora, fazendo com que cada milésimo de segundo se passe muito mais doloroso e ainda mais devagar, já que no final das contas tudo na vida é sobre tempo: um mês, trinta dias e muitas horas. É sobre quanto você ainda tem ao lado de quem ama, até não restar-lhe nem mais um segundo... Sobre tudo aquilo o que o mundo lhe tira sem nem mesmo avisar.

_Agora você vê. Agora você não vê._ Isso nunca fez tamanho sentido.

Só que o seu coração já não dispara.

Suas pernas não bambeiam.

Suas mãos não soam.

Quando seus rostos e seus corpos finalmente se afastam não há qualquer rastro azul, pois por mais que tente e tente incansáveis vezes, das mais diversas formas possíveis, a maldita dor continua ali, como um martelo batendo contra o seu peito, fazendo a falta dele tornar-se ainda mais nítida quando tudo o que mais deseja é esquecer-se até mesmo de quem realmente é. Só que em seu interior você bem sabe que este sentimento incessante, o qual só se torna pior a cada tic tac do relógio, é unicamente sobre os beijos dela — ou de quaisquer outras pessoas na face da Terra — e o fato destes simplesmente não serem os dele.

É sobre _ela não ser Louis_ , e você não querer mais ninguém.

É sobre Louis estar morto, e desta forma você não poder o ter.


End file.
